


Tavvy's School Project

by HPfanonezillion



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Mama!Emma, Papa!Julian, The Blackthorns are good and pure and deserve a little more happiness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Emma helps Tavvy with his homework and gets a pleasant surprise.





	Tavvy's School Project

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Lord of Shadows, I felt like the Blackthorns needed some good things in their lives.
> 
> Happy reading!

Tavvy looked very concerned when Emma pulled into the school to pick him up. He was only eight, but sometimes he looked so much older.

"What's up, Tav?" Emma asked as he strapped himself into his seat.

"Nothing." He said softly.

"You sure? You look like you're really thinking about something hard."

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something else when the doors opened and the other three siblings piled into the car. Dru and Livvy talked over each other while Ty just settled in with his earphones firmly in place.

Emma pulled into the gym and everyone went to their spaces. They all had a few cleaning duties to help out and then they were to sit behind the front desk and do their homework until it was finished or it was time to go home.

Tavvy still looked troubled as he looked over his homework.

Emma sat down beside him. "What's wrong, Tav?" She combed her fingers through his dark curls.

He pointed at the paper in front of him.

The instructions at the top read, "Write the names of your family members."

"This doesn't look like something to worry over." Emma said reassuringly.

Tavvy looked up. "But what do I write were it says parents?"

"Your mom and dad's names, of course. Andrew and Eleanor."

Tavvy sniffed. "Would it be…"

Emma caught on. "If you want. I don't mind. But you should talk to Jules about it too."

"Talk to me about what?" Julian leaned over and noticed the paper.

"Can I say you're my dad? Even though you're my brother? Because that's what the judge said."

Julian kissed the top of his head. "Sure thing, Tavs." He straightened up and grabbed Emma's hand. "Hey, Livvy, you remember how to check people in?"

Jules didn't wait for an answer. He pulled Emma into the private office.

"Wow." Emma sagged against the desk. "That's the first time since we got custody that he's even mentioned it."

Julian pulled her hard against his chest. "You didn't ever have to do this with me. You could have said no when I asked you to marry me. They probably would have gone to separate homes—"

She silenced him with a kiss. "It's because I love you, Julian. I love you and I love them. And I wanted for them what you wanted."

"You've made this transition so much easier."

Livvy knocked on the door. "That office isn't for sex, you know?"

Jules stepped back. Emma let out a deep moan and then giggled. He threw the door open. "Nothing is going on in this office. Nor should it ever." He gave Ty a pointed look.

"What?" Ty asked.

"You can't go in the office to make out with Kit anymore." Livvy explained.

"We make out in my bedroom. Why would I do it in the office?" Ty went back to reading.

Julian shook his head and leaned over Dru's shoulder. "You transposed those numbers." He kissed her temple.

Emma watched as he checked over each of the others' work. She adored her family.


End file.
